


Dahlias and Lavender Iced Coffee

by ChamomileCricket



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, First Dates, Flowers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade date, Iced Coffee, I’m very attached to her, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Magic, Not Canon Compliant, Nova is a lesbian, Nova is the name of my oc, Nova knows what’s up, Original Character(s), Shopping, Tags Are Hard, linny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChamomileCricket/pseuds/ChamomileCricket
Summary: Ginny and Luna go on a date in Hogsmeade although neither of them is sure if it's even a date.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Dahlias and Lavender Iced Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just want to say that even though I'm writing for the Harry Potter fandom, which belongs to JK Rowling, I do not agree with or support any of her transphobic views. The things she has said are completely awful, please remember that trans people are completely valid and deserve your love and respect. 
> 
> I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors, I wrote this in a day and I'm the only one who's checked it over.

To describe Ginevra Weasley’s current condition as “nervous” would be a complete understatement. She was absolutely terrified, in a mode of complete panic. In an attempt to stop the insane amount of shaking her hands were doing, Ginny stuffed them into the pocket of her jeans, next to an extremely creased piece of paper. Looking around the busy Hogsmeade street, Ginny began to wonder whether this was the right choice. If she thought really hard, Ginny could discern where this whole wonderful and excruciating mess had started. 

A year ago, in her second year at Hogwarts, Ginny had ended up having both DADA, herbology, and potions with the Ravenclaws. One Ravenclaw in particular, a certain Luna Lovegood. Ginny’s first year had been rough, there was no doubt about it. And it seemed that people weren’t too keen on becoming the friend of the freak who had been possessed by He Who Must Not be Named. But Luna was different. With her tumbling blond hair and smiles filled with warmth, she was perfect. As their friendship grew, Ginny couldn’t help be enamored by Luna’s voice, so soft and otherworldly, and in awe of her raw personality. It became quite apparent to Ginny that she was not straight. Although she had suspected so much, Luna had really solidified it in her mind. After way too many late nights and “she’s just a friend”s Ginny finally came out to her family. It went well and they accepted her. They did, however, warn her not to just come out willy nilly. The wizarding world wasn’t the kindest place and it would be easy for her to get hurt. Although Ginny was a bit angry at first, not wanting to be closeted, she eventually just went with it. Ginny had mostly followed the guidelines but soon came to a dilemma. How on Earth would she have a chance with Luna if she was still under the impression that Ginny was straight? Ginny trusted Luna with her life. So two weeks ago, Ginny blurted out a messy explanation of her bisexuality during herbology. Luna had just giggled and looked down with what Ginny thought was a blush. Fearfully, not quite understanding the reaction, Ginny gave a timid, “is that okay?” Ginny honestly thought that Luna would die from laughter. “Of course it’s okay,” she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Everyone knows that homophobia is just a grand conspiracy concocted by the government. Now that I think about it, my whole family is queer. My mum was pan, my dad is bi, and I like to identify with sapphic! Isn’t Sappho the absolute coolest!” Nodding numbly, Ginny couldn’t believe it! Luna liked girls. The whole thing was honestly too much for her to take in and resulted in her spilling potting mix everywhere. To top it all off, the next day Luna had fluttered her eyelashes and asked if Ginny would like to go to Hogsmeade with her.

Merlin, she was excited but the prospect of going on a date was terrifying. And with a girl no less! Being jolted back to the present Ginny instantly felt the return of her squirming insides. Unwillingly her fingers returned to the slip of paper, one she knew would remain in her pocket. Stay calm Ginny, she sternly thought to herself, cool and composed. Who cares if Luna’s the most beautiful most out of your league girl in the world. You’re awesome too! It’s going to go gre- 

“Hi, Ginny,” 

“Ahhhhhhh” All composure was lost as Ginny startled so badly her body began to topple over. Just as she squeezed her eyes shut, bracing for contact with the unforgiving pavement, a firm hand latched around her waist and pulled her upright. A warm hand, a soft hand, one with dainty nails and delicate skin. Luna’s hand. Ginny felt her face redden considerably. 

“Well that start was definitely unexpected,” said Luna in her usual dreamlike voice, a voice Ginny could listen to for hours. Desperately, Ginny tried to focus. 

“Hi Luna, thanks for catching me. It’s really nice weather today. Would you rather shop or walk around? Did I mention how nice you look today-” Ginny abruptly stopped, realizing how stupid she must sound. To her delight, Luna just giggled.

“I think you look nice as well.” Ginny blushed a deep red. She had spent a long time preparing her outfit, a combination of her favorite jeans and a puffy-sleeved blouse. Luna was wearing a gray pinafore dress with a dark blue shirt covered in constellations. Her tumbling blond hair was out but the top half was in a bun. Ginny exhaled, sometimes she doubted that it was even possible to be that pretty. “So,” said Luna, “Where should we go first?”. 

“I’m not really sure, but I was thinking of probably ending up at the Three Broomsticks? They just added this muggle thing called Iced Coffee and I really want to try it.”

“Okay,” Said Luna, “I would like to work our way over to the other side of Hogsmeade if that’s okay with you. There’s a very sweet store over there that I think you’d like.” 

“That would be lovely! Maybe we could browse on our way to the store and buy stuff on our way back towards The Three Broomsticks?”

“That’s brilliant Ginny! Did I ever tell you how smart you are?” Ginny blushed again, barely able to contain her expression of pure joy. 

***

After gazing at sweets, notebooks, and some quite eccentric clothing items, Ginny and Luna eventually arrived at their destination. It had a rather strange location, in Ginny’s opinion, tucked away down a small and windy alley. She wondered how Luna had even found it in the first place. It was small and leaning to the left slightly, its sign levitating in the air next to the door. As soon as they entered, Ginny’s breath was taken away. Instead of the normal roof the shop appeared to have from the outside, there was a giant skylight. The sunbeams filtered through various crystals and glass ornaments set up around of shop, causing small rainbows to form everywhere. Ginny turned to Luna, her eyes sparkling. 

“This is amazing.” Luna’s eyes turned soft and she began to grin.

“This isn’t all,” she said, taking Ginny’s hand and pulling her through the store. Ginny marveled at the artful organization of the space, an assortment of crystals, jewelry, and tiny bowls, all covered in rainbows and light. Small streams of mist seemed to be flowing out of the bowls, all having different floral scents. At the front desk was a tall woman, with dark, thick, curly hair. 

“Luna!” She said with a smile on her face. “It’s lovely to see you, how’s your father!”

“He’s great! The Quibbler’s been selling really well lately, it’s like finally, people are starting to listen.”

“That’s wonderful Luna, who’s your friend?” She said with a wink. Luna blushed,

“This is Ginny.” Ginny gave an awkward little wave. “Nova,” she continued, “I was wondering if we could make two flos monilia.”* 

“I see,” said Nova, her smile widening. She passed Luna two of the small bowls, filled with an undetectable clear liquid. “It’s on me,” she said quickly as Luna began to offer up her money, “my treat for you and your special friend, you can sit over there,” she said gesturing to a small table. 

“Thank you, Nova!” Luna said, hugging her across the desk. 

“Of course.”

Although slightly confused, Ginny was excited about whatever was going on. Sitting down at the table, Luna passed Ginny one of the bowls. 

“Nova is one of my father’s friends,” she explained, “I’ve known her since I was little.” Ginny nodded, their familiarity making a lot more sense. 

“What do these bowls do?” She asked. Luna’s eyes lit up. 

“It is very fascinating, Nova invented it during one of her experiments. After retrieving a small bit of you, similar to what is used in polyjuice, to be honest, you place it in the bowl. The potion in it works to understand your aura and makes a flower out of it! I was thinking we could keep each other’s and put it on a necklace.”

“Luna, that sounds wonderful.”

They soon started the process, Ginny putting a strand of Luna’s hair in her bowl while Luna did the same with Ginny’s. Instantly, the potion started working, Luna’s hair disintegrated and the bowl began to steam, emitting a calming but distinct aroma. Across the table, Ginny could see that something similar had happened to her hair, but the smell was different, something familiar to her, she was fairly sure it was the scent of a type of flower from her mother’s garden. The streams soon returned to the bowls and crystalized into the shapes of two flowers. Only the size of a knut, they were covered in intricate details, the light from the ceiling shining down upon their crystalline surfaces. The one in front of Ginny, lavender, and the one in front of Luna, dahlia. Ginny gasped, they were beautiful. Luna smiled. 

“I’ve always loved dahlias, so it makes sense that the things I love are the same.” Ginny felt her heart leap out of her chest. Was Luna saying was she thought she was saying? Ginny’s breath felt loud as she looked into Luna’s eyes, the rainbow light dancing over her face. Slowly she leaned across the table, reaching her hand towards Luna’s. Luna held it tight as she too leaned forward, closing the gap between her mouth and Ginny’s. The kiss was short but sweet, and Ginny thought that it was decidedly the best thing she had ever felt. The two girls giggled, sharing a smile. 

“There,” said Ginny, conjuring a thin silver chain for the delicate lavender, “so I never have to be without you. 

“So I never have to be without you,” echoed Luna with a smile.

***

After more shopping and the loss of a considerable amount of money, Ginny and Luna finally plopped down at a table in The Three Broomsticks, with their matching necklaces, along with two drinks.

“They didn’t have any dahlia flavored coffee,” Luna whined. Ginny giggled as she sipped her lavender iced coffee. It was delicious. 

“Can I try some of yours, darling?” She asked leaning over, already starting to take a sip. “Yep, mine tastes better!” Luna grumbled.

“No need to rub it in.” Ginny laughed. As they continued to drink, Ginny broke the delicate silence.

“Hey, Luna?”

“Yes,” Luna looked up from her glass which, despite her complaints, was already half empty. Ginny took a deep breath,

“I have something I want to give you.” With her shaking hand, Ginny reached into her pocket. Slowly, she unfolded the note and placed it in Luna’s waiting palm. The words looked so bold in Ginny's precise penmanship, Will you be my girlfriend?

“Oh, Ginny,” Luna breathed. Ginny’s heart began to sink. “Of course.” 

“I- really?”   
“I thought it would be quite obvious, Ginny, you do remember that I kissed you - right?” Luna said with a giggle, Ginny felt her cheeks redden once more. “I’ve liked you for a looong time.” Ginny felt a warm feeling flow from her chest and fill every one of her limbs. 

“I love you Luna Lovegood,” she said, pressing a light kiss to Luna’s cheek.

“I love you too my beautiful dahlia.” This time when they kissed, it was on the lips. Ginny ignored the noises around her and angry whispers. To her, they were meaningless. The girl of her dreams loved her, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it! If you liked anything or have any constructive criticism, I really love comments. However, please don't be too harsh, and keep in mind that this is the first fic I have posted :)
> 
> *I believe "flos monilia" translates to flower necklace in Latin, please correct me if I am wrong.


End file.
